Hot Wired
by Scottea
Summary: Kirk, Spock, and McCoy see a crew member differently and realize that how they see the officer is not how the others see him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a short piece (about 5 chapters) done between the medical "fun" sessions. Enjoy.**

* * *

An anger and frustration unlike any Kirk had known before filled him as he cut off the communications with Starfleet Command. Those on the bridge did not look at him but knew how he would be feeling what they were but to a deeper and much stronger degree.

"I believe you heard the orders, Sulu, but start on impulse. You have the Conn. I'll be in my quarters."

It had not surprised him that Doctor McCoy was waiting outside the door to his quarters. Almost out of routine McCoy had followed his Captain and friend into his quarters and waited till the man had sat down. "Jim?"

"I should have stayed. I am the Captain. I,"

"You had Uhura in your arms, Jim. You got her back as well as Scotty and four other officers."

"But I left him, Bones. I left him."

The doctor knew that his friend would be blaming himself for events he had no control over, so like the friend they were leaving. He had also heard the order from Command about leaving the planet. Had heard his friend try every way he could to remain but he knew, as he was sure he friend would concede, that Command was right in saying the planet was in too precarious a state to remain, that they had no right to force the inhabitants who wanted to remain to leave the doomed planet. Within less than a week the planet would no longer exist. As it was it was slowly destroying itself with volcanic eruptions and related seismic activity

"He, he was looking at me as the transporter took us. He, he will think I deserted him. He,"

"Scotty said there was a massive earthquake just as you left."

"He was looking at me as the transport took us and the quake hit them." Kirk looked up at him and took the cup of coffee he held out. "Scans showed no life in that area. When they went to transport again there was nothing there. Nothing. The quake had triggered a tsunami. He, he was gone. Everything was gone."

"If everything is gone why are we just on impulse, Jim? You heard the order. You know we have those civilians aboard."

"Just, just give me a few hours, Bones. I just need a few hours. We will go to warp two in three standard hours. "

McCoy nodded as he handed Kirk a second cup of coffee, "It hurts, Jim. I know it hurts and you need time. You also need to sleep."

"I have to make arrangements for the civilians, I have to contact his parents, I have to notify Officer Jenkin's family, I have to," carefully McCoy helped his friend onto his bed as the strong sedative he had put in the second cup of coffee took effect.

"You have to sleep and let us take care of things, Jim. We know how it is and how hurt you are. We will take care of things."

As McCoy walked from his friend's quarters he shook his head, the loss of Spock in a way like this was really going to upset Kirk. It seemed ironic that of all officers from the Enterprise for Spock to have been with it was Gary Jenkins. Two more unalike beings McCoy could not imagine being together for long without one actually killing the other. The one thing he had no doubt about was that if there was any way to have saved Spock, any way no matter how ludicrous, Jenkins would have found it or died trying. He had spent too many hours repairing Gary Jenkins not to know what that man would do and how far he would push his body. Too many times Gary Jenkins had managed to get him and Kirk back to the ship when they had downed a few too many off ship and could have been charged with drunkenness while ashore. He also knew how Gary Jenkins joked a great deal and how Spock would find that not only illogical but also irritating although he would never admit to the annoyance as it would mean feelings and therefore emotions. Scotty had said how he had seen Gary approaching Spock as they were taken by the transporter as the tremor hit.. McCoy hoped that they at least died together as he did not want to think of his Vulcan friend dying alone. As he thought about them being together, even if only in those last few moments, McCoy wondered if Spock would have spent those last few seconds telling Gary what an illogical action he had taken and what the odds were about their success and the many factors that would come into play.

First Officer Spock remembered watching his friend and Captain vanish as the transporter beam took them. He had insisted that Kirk go, knowing that there was not going to be any hope for another transport but not letting Kirk know. Kirk had been holding Lieutenant Uhura in his arms after she had been hit by falling masonry. Vaguely he recalled the feeling of another earthquake and then nothing. He calculated he had been unconscious for five hundred and eighty-nine standard minutes. His senses let him know he was in some sort of shelter as there was the faint humming of a motor, most likely for heat. For a moment he lay still and checked his body. His legs were both broken as was his left arm, there was a strap of some sort across his chest and his head was held steady. There was some sort of splinting on his limbs. Clearly whoever had moved him had been afraid of further injury but he was aware of nothing wrong with his neck. The mild headache he was aware of indicated he had sustained some sort of blow to his head.

Jim and the Enterprise would have left: of that he was certain. There was nothing left for them to do for the planet and Command no doubt had other matters they would have to attend to after they had made all the required scientific observations and reports. They would also have all those civilians to be concerned about. Jim had been told that they were to take aboard those civilians who wished to leave and then to leave the planet to a safe enough distance and then to record the natural destruction of the planet. Not many had chosen to leave their home planet even though they knew their planet was destroying itself. Most had chosen to die together in a special auditorium that would, as long as they were all standing, hold the entire population of the planet. Whoever had saved him had only really prolonged his life. None of the planet's citizens who had wanted to remain had watched as the others and artifacts from the planet as testament of their existence had been beamed up. Lieutenant Uhura had been rendered unconscious and it had been necessary for Jim to hold her. He had waited as he had sent, before the seismic activity became so great, an officer to get something from one of the museums. There had been something he had seen and that the curator had said he could take if he wanted it. He had been waiting, watching Jim and the others transport to safety when there had been a jolt unlike any he had felt before and then darkness. He would have preferred to have died at the time as there was no future. No Jim.

He only hoped his friend and Captain would not disobey Command, would not think that there was some way to find him and save him. Too many times he had seen Jim go against regulations for his officers. Doctor McCoy would be with him and would be able to make he see the logic in following orders despite what McCoy would use could hardly be called logic. The others would be there for him as well. Although he did not like to admit it Spock felt an odd feeling of wishing there was somebody he knew with him now. If he was to die on this planet then he would have liked to have had somebody he knew with him

A damp cloth was wiped across his forehead and he heard a voice he had heard before but could not place say, "You just take it easy, Mister Spock. I got those items you wanted and when the planet stopped shaking I remembered seeing this there and figured I could get us outta there. Got you so that you don't hurt yourself, a bit rough but till we catch up with the Enterprise it will do."

"Please explain." Spock found it difficult to concentrate, to know exactly what to ask. There were too many unknowns.

The owner of the hands moved so Spock could see him and almost immediately the Vulcan was aware of conflict in him. Gary Jenkins. The officer he sent back for some items in the museum. He has sent the officer away just to not have to deal with him while arranging the evacuation of the citizens who wanted to leave and there had been eight items that the curator of the museum had told him he could take to preserve something of the planet's history. Of all the officers on the Enterprise the one thing Spock was certain about was that Jenkins excelled in rapid search and recovery. He had told himself that that had been why he had sent Jenkins to get the items. For a human Jenkins had unusual senses of time and space as well as quick mental processes and yet he also had a very relaxed nature about him which, Spock admitted to himself now, was why he had sent him. They were limited in time and his casual approach was not what was needed.

"While I was taking the stuff you wanted from the museum the curator helped. He told me about this old shuttle and said it was always kept in working order and was good for one orbit of the planet at the most. I took a few extra bits and think we have about four days to catch the Enterprise."

"Pointless. No warp." Spock knew that with the civilians aboard the ship Jim would have followed orders. The Enterprise would have left orbit over eight hours before them and the old shuttles and crafts he had seen on display would not have been able to do more than warp two if that. Oddly he felt content that he would not die alone, that he would die in space.

A smile flashed across Jenkins's face just before he half-laughed, "And I always thought Vulcans believed in endless possibilities."


	2. Chapter 2

"Vulcans deal with facts, not fantasies. It would be fantasy to believe we could catch the Enterprise. It is a fact that Captain Kirk has orders that he will follow and those orders were to remove those civilians who wished to leave, to salvage things that represented their civilization, and to keep the Enterprise into an orbit at a safe distance so that records can be made of the end of this planet. He was given strict orders not to endanger the ship nor the crew in any rescue or retrieval trips back to the planet." Spock looked at Jenkins and saw an amused look on the man's face, "It is also a fact that to those attaching the scanners this craft will appear to be just another piece of jetsam from the planet. There is nothing to distinguish it from the others that would have been thrust outward from all the volcanic and seismic activity." For a moment Spock was quiet as he thought about what had happened and what was to come. "I do wish to thank you for your attempt and for removing me from the planet's surface. "

Jenkins nodded, "I have to confess I grew up in that world trapped between cold hard reality and wonderful fantasy as my father was from a long line of strict military men and my mother had been raised in a family that were First Settlers. My father drummed into us the acceptance of the situation and the importance of honor, duty, and loyalty and my mother used to say that if the mind can't conceive then let it believe and the answer, no matter how seemingly illogical and nonsensical, will come and must be tested." There was a slight change to his facial features, more serious, "I just did a bit of fine tuning on the engines and we had a burst at warp five for about an hour but started to shake and control was not good so dropped it to two point three five. From what I picked up from the Captain I figure if we do twelve hours at no less than warp two they might spot us as he will not be willing to leave too soon.. No," he pressed down on Spock's shoulder when he attempted to sit up, "**You stay down**. I do not think you damaged your neck but I stabilized it just in case. I was a bit clumsy in knocking you down when the quake hit. There was either a beam that would have crushed you or the wall I slammed you into. You can have me up on charges for attacking a senior officer when we get back to the Enterprise." Spock saw the smile on Jenkins's face, "You should be pleased, Sir, I just gave you your way of finally getting me off the ship. If you don't then the Captain will, I am not in Security and they're the only ones exempt from attacking a senior officer the way I did. Now rest, not much else to do."

Spock sighed and closed his eyes. Jenkins was right. He needed to rest. To rest and to think. He knew that Jenkins had been on the Enterprise with him while Captain Pike was in command. So many times he had seen Jenkins relieve for other officers in all areas except Security. As he recalled Pike had told him that Jenkins was not on Security as he was too lethal and had been the one who had readily admitted he was more likely to kill than wound. He recalled how Mister Scott had often told him that Jenkins would make a good miracle worker if only he applied himself to just one field. "Aye, and the lad often will come up with an idea, talk it over with me and when it works he always says it t'was my idea but if it fails he'll say t'was his idea. . You'd nae believe how he could make something out of bits I thought t'were useless. Ye two are alike, Mister Spock, he also suffers insatiable curiosity but he shows his feelings. I also have yet to hear ye swear something, to questions its lineage, and then see ye kick the same thing to make it work."

Kirk slowly woke and for a moment cursed McCoy then realized his friend had helped. He could now accept what had happened. He now accepted what Command had said. There was still that deep raw pain in his very being but he was the Captain. He had to lead. It was his duty to be on that bridge.

As the turbolift doors opened he was aware of the quick turns of head, the nods, then all was back to how it was. Well, nearly. Calmly he walked over to the officer at what was Spock's station and recognized him as an officer Spock said showed great promise. He had noticed how the man kept looking between the main screen and the more detailed scanner analyser at his station. Unlike seeing an impassive face he saw mild confusion and a hint of optimism.

"You look perplexed, Officer Wallin. Any reason?"

"We know that there was no operational deep space transport on that planet and yet there is every indication of numerous craft between us and the planet."

Kirk turned to look at Sulu, "Sulu, you have it?"

"I saw it, see it, but with the explosions on the planet I thought it could be something from any of their transport museums. They had impressive collections of transport used before they became so insular and I thought they could be something from them, Captain."

"That is a most valid reason and plausible explanation. They were all ejected about the same time and with different force. Some moving away from the planet at over warp six before disintegrating or rapidly slowing." There was something unsettling, to Kirk, in the way Wallin reported and the way he looked at the main screen more than Spock did. Spock did. He momentarily bit his bottom lip and briefly closed his eyes. It was too soon to think of that. They had to record their findings. "Sir, it will be interesting to see how far out such an object can be expelled into space and how long warp speeds are maintained. It started at approximately warp four and is now at warp two I am awaiting the computation of the possible speeds and distances things like an early shuttles ejected from the planet by the seismic activity can achieve. As they had nobody able to really pilot or maintain them, Sir, so it would be jetsam like all the other items we are classifying. It too will slowly disintegrate as the others are doing. The crafts were, after all, strictly museum pieces. "

Kirk knew both men were correct, so many planets they had visited had museums where they kept examples of their early transport and not many knew how to pilot or really maintain the ships. Three generations had been raised on the planet knowing of space flight, knowing of other planets and inhabitant, but there had only ever been an annual orbit by one of the crafts once the people decided to be content on their own planet and almost totally isolate themselves from all else. Most of those who had come aboard had only done so after being told there was already another place for them where they could be just as isolated and self-sufficient. They had been warm and welcoming, had accepted the fate of their planet and those who wished to stay, but did like to be away from others.

As Kirk looked around the bridge he saw something in the way Sulu was looking from his instruments to the screen, "Mister Sulu?"

"There is one that has maintaining speed in the warp two to warp two point four range that seems to be heading away from the planet. It is on a trajectory in our direction so it does not appear to be merely flung into space. "

"Wallin?"

"I have noted that too but as I said before it will, no doubt, slowly disintegrate as the others are doing. As for it on a trajectory in our direction that is the result of the way it was thrust from the planet by the explosions that have been taking place. It is not a deliberately planned nor controlled trajectory. It is unusual that it is maintaining that speed but it will lose speed as it disintegrates."

"They had nobody,' Sulu looked at him and Kirk saw an almost certainty on the helmsman's face, "**We left two**. We will be in range for a full diagnostic scan in six point eight standard minutes, Sir."

Wallins was looking at Sulu in almost a challenging way, "By that time it will have disintegrated and be nothing but bits."

"And if it has not disintegrated it will be within range for scan, should the Captain ask for one."

"**There is nothing, nothing, to be gaine**d by scanning space junk."

"**If that is what it is**. Again, it is up to the Captain."

As Kirk looked at the two officers just staring at one another he tried to think what Spock had said about Wallin.

"Scootty, do we have enough space for an old craft about the size of," Kirk looked at Sulu who shook his head and crossed his fingers to indicate half, "about half the size of our shuttles?"

"Auch, we are full, Captain. We have one of their original beasties aboard already and it is full of things from the planet. Was ye thinking of another?"

"No," Kirk was not sure if he felt relief or regret. Foolishly he had let himself dare to hope but had seen Spock fall, had heard the reports.

Wallin smiled at Sulu, "The Captain sees the wisdom of not wasting,"

There had been something there, something g Spock had mentioned, an entitled ego expressed through intonation Spock had called it, in the way Wallin spoke at Sulu. At, that was part of it, the way the man was condescending and was speaking at Sulu and not with him or to him, that made Kirk press the button again to Engineering, "I may be after transporter action depending on the outcome of a scan. Kirk out."

As Kirk watched Sulu gave him a nod and turned his attention immediately back to his station. Wallin had first just looked at the back of Sulu for a moment, half smiled as though in victory, then looked at him. "If I may, Captain, I would to ask a question about your last statement."

"You may ask **if you will accept the answer** without further questioning."


	3. Chapter 3

Spock woke and realized he was still restricted in his movements and heard the sound that had assisted him into his fully awakened state. A voice, an angry but soft voice not far from him.

"Thought you were going to drop out of warp, huh? Thought there was nothing I could use to make you give us warp two? It may not be what your designers had in mind but you are again giving us warp two point two and more, aren't you? Was always told to cut it big and kick it into place and that usually works. No doubt the Captain and Mister Scott will really doubt my sanity but we will be on the Enterprise when they do."

"I highly doubt if we should make it to the Enterprise that either the Captain or Mister Scott would or could doubt your lucidity and ability to get a display piece to get us from the planet to the ship. Might I ask what the problem was?"

Jenkins moved to where Spock could see him and Jenkins first offered him some water, holding it out in his left hand, which Spock gratefully sipped. "Just that my first patch job was losing power and we still need about another five hours at at least warp two for them to know we're coming. Also a few panels were threatening to come off."

"I highly doubt if an innate object, such as the panels, would threaten."

"Okay, they were giving signs that they were unstable. I just had to do a quick cut and paste to see that did not happen."

"You mentioned losing warp power."

"Just needed some rewiring and new metal bits."

For a minute as he looked at the man Spock thought of what would have been involved and then remembered Jenkins had used his left hand whereas before, when he had been tending him before, it had been with his right hand.

"May I see you right hand?"

A flicker of uncertainty or panic crossed Jenkins's face before he held up a bandaged hand, "It bit me. Nothing serious. Can still feel and still move the fingers."

Just for a moment was Spock about to comment that machinery does not, in fact bite, but Jenkins was holding, in his good hand, a bottle of water for him to take a sip from. It was a clear indication he had finished discussing the matter.

"My question, Captain, is why waste energy on the scan and transport when the outcome will be the same and the energy could better be used to increase our warp speed? It is, after all, just space junk."

Kirk looked at the officer. Now he was hearing what Spock had. There was just enough of an intonation of imagined, almost delusional, superiority in the way the question was asked that Kirk just slowly shook his head. A myriad of answers came to him but he just looked at Wallin silently for a moment then said, We will be doing so because I am the Captain and it is my decision. We also are uncertain if it is just space junk as you call it."

It was clear that Wallin had not expected that answer and before he could comment Kirk looked at Sulu, "Sulu, any change on that reading on whatever that is?"

"There has been a drop in its speed,"

"Told you, it is just space junk and has lost its initial inertia." Kirk turned to look at Wallin just in time to catch sight of a smug self-righteous look that matched his tone, "Just like all the other items that have been expelled by the planet. It is,"

Sulu turned and looked at Wallin then at Kirk, "There was a near total power outage then it came back at warp four, dropped to warp two point two, and now is holding at warp three point one, Now back to warp two point two and holding, Sir."

"That is impossible!" Wallin turned quickly and looked back through his scanner. "It is physically impossible."

When Jenkins put the bottle down Spock again looked at his hand, "How exactly did it," for a moment he paused as it was an illogical question, "bite you?"

Jenkins briefly looked at his hand, "When you don't have the tools you need you use what you got." he grinned at Spock, "Not too sure if it was a barb or metal that was in the way or a wire I grabbed to move out of the way. Main thing is we go the impulse back and I got just a little more out of it. We are on about warp three."

"You are not in engineering."

Again Jenkins grinned, "No, Sir. Not officially. Officially I am Security but because I have acquired so many skills, according to Starfleet, that Captain Kirk has me pin-balling from engineering to security to sciences. I fit in where I am needed when I am needed."

Spock looked at the man and nodded. He had seen the man often at posts that were different and when he checked the rosters he had seen that Jenkins was relieving for an officer who was unwell. Just before this mission he had checked back on the rosters as he had once again see Jenkins relieving for a person in science lad three when he had just been on a shift in engineering. There were one hundred and eight times in the last standard year when he had been double shifting which was contra to procedures. He was going to mention it to the Captain when the present emergency had arisen.

"You also obviously have had medical training, although I doubt if Doctor McCoy would approve of how you have attended to your hand."

"He has often told me that my methods are highly effective and functional while god-awful in appearance." He reached out and adjusted a strap across Spock's chest which instantly made his breathing much easier. "Only had it that tight as was not sure about your ribs. I know, well, have heard that Vulcan can more or less self-heal but thought it might help if you kept still. If you like I will remove,"

"No, no thank you. Perhaps on this occasion my being secure is best as I have not been able to fully assess the possibilities of damage to my upper vertebrae. If I might ask one thing of you," Spock wondered how Jenkins would react to what he had to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure. What is it?"

"If you could loosen the collar you have on me, control your emotions, and press your index and middle fingers, systematically down my vertebral column, starting at my cervical vertebrae and going to my first two thoracic vertebrae. It would have been better if you had had full use of both of your hands."

"I can use them. Just tell me if I am doing it wrong. Ready?"

For a moment Spock was about to question if he was sure but Jenkins already had the collar loose and was positioning his hands, his fingers going to where Spock had asked. Quickly he prepared himself for a bombardment of emotions as he had come to expect from the touch of Humans. It did not come. There was, to Spock's amazement, very little in the way of emotion coming through the touch. All he sensed from the touch was a real concern about his well-being and concentration on doing the task without hurting him. From the hands there was just the right amount of pressure, the slow and steady movement of the fingers that confirmed there was no damage to his vertebral column. It was not until Jenkins stopped that Spock looked at the man. Relief was clear on his face.

"Thank you. I will now require some time in quiet meditation while I assess how my other injuries are healing. It would be advantageous if you did not have to move me in that time."

"I can see no reason to move you, Sir. I think all we can do now is hope that the Enterprise realizes we are coming. Unfortunately I could not find anything to make a communications system with. I have a few ideas I may try later but you do what you have to do while I think about what I can rig up to contact them."

As he prepared to get into the healing trance he needed Spock did not feel the need to tell Jenkins that at the time the crafts like the one they were in were being used there was no two-way communications, it was all incoming to the craft. For some reason he could not tell Jenkins that there was nothing they could do. It was an unusual sensation to withhold such information but he felt it kinder. Kirk and McCoy would call it a human action however it was, it was. Letting out a sigh as he entered the trance he accepted that it was possible that it had been a human action.

Kirk looked at Wallin, "Mister Spock would tell you that there is no point in calling something as impossible until all possibilities have been exhausted. He would say that there are always too many random factors to take into account, too many unknowns."

"But we know that material that the propelled into space at the force that would be caused by the eruptions on the planet may have a high warp speed to begin with but then as the material gets further from what remains of the planet it loses its velocity and slows. It is impossible to maintain its speed or to increase that speed. I am sure that even Mister Spock would agree with that." Wallin kept looking at Kirk and Kirk saw a hint of the egotistical self-assuredness that Spock had mentioned: that air of superiority and authority that was lacking in modesty. "**It is simply impossible!**"

There. There was the tiny fissure. Something Spock had said had to be there, that something had to cause in order for reason and reality to somehow reach through Wallin's delusion of his own intelligence and show him there was more to learn. "But did your own review and scan of that thing not confirm what Mister Sulu has said in that it is, in fact, not slowing down: that it has maintained its speed?"

"The equipment must be faulty as it is impossible. They had nobody who could pilot deep space, their craft had not been maintained and the others have all disintegrated all lost speed. It is impossible."

"But you did check your equipment earlier, didn't you? You had Engineering run a diagnostic to confirm for me that you had, in fact, had them check all your equipment and they found no fault."

Total bewilderment was on Wallin's face. It was as though he had never been proven wrong before, never been questioned before. "Of course, Sir, but there has to be a mistake. It defies the laws of physics. There is no way it could lose momentum as it was and then suddenly go to warp four then drop back. No way at all. There had to be some sort of fluctuation in the system. With your permission I will have another check run. There had to have been some malfunction."

"Scotty, arrange to have a comprehensive check run on the Science Station. Officer Wallin believes there may have been some sort of fluctuation," Kirk kept looking at Wallin. "I am sure if there had been or is any malfunction it will be found."

As he looked around the bridge he was aware of the others surreptitiously looking at him while seeming to be working. There was something in the way Uhura was sitting that he recognized as her intensely listening and analyzing expression with her eyes tightly shut, fingers still over the bank of controls, that made him stand up and walk over to her, "What is it, Uhua?"

Before she could answer he got the reply he expected, "Sir, there's nae a thing wrong nor has there been with the Science Station. We have a wee odd sound from Communications ye may like to check with Uhura. The lass will know what it is for certain."

He looked down at Uhura whose face was the meaning of bewilderment, "He's right about the sound, Captain. There is a repeating sequence that makes no sense. It is like a buzzing sound and coming from behind us. I've heard similar from displays of old communication centers and how they communicated through satellites. They did have an impressive very old communications center and it could have been some signal from one of its satellites."

"That is **what it will be** as the satellites, until destroyed, would be sending a code back to establish a reconnection. **It is nothing** to waste time thinking about. More important is why the Science Station is giving false data."

Pure annoyance was on Uhura's face, "But this seems, well, odd."

"Sulu, how long till we are within scanning range?"

"About five more minutes, Captain."

"Chekov?"

"I vill have us match its speed and trajectory."

Only for a moment did he look at McCoy who just nodded back. Kirk knew that McCoy was worried about him but also knew that as long as he was busy he did not really have to think what had happened nor think what could be in that, that craft, that space junk. He wanted to have the hope that Sulu had but he had seen Spock fall. He knew there had been only old craft fit only for museums and ceremonial flights with nobody trained to fly more than one orbit. Wallin had the science behind him; he had the details and facts. They had seen it so many times before, all the space junk from other planets that had naturally destroyed themselves. Sulu had, Kirk closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, experience and hope.

"Scotty, we will want a scan in five minutes. Just so there is not a delay from the main Science Station could one of your men,"

"I'll go myself, Captain. Been some time since I tried the starboard scanners from there. Ye'll hear from me soon enough."

"**There was no need** to ask for that, Captain. **I am more than capable** of doing a scan and analyzing it." Wallin looked at Kirk.

"**Then analyze this**," Uhura put the sound on loudspeaker and the whole bridge heard a long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep.

Wallin reached over and switched off the loudspeaker, "**Clearly it is some sort of music or test signal**, with no break it is clearly music."

"Filter it and play it back, Uhura." He looked at McCoy and could see that his friend believed he was grasping at straws but there was something, something about it that felt wrong.

Once again the whole bridge heard a long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, short beep, short beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep,. short beep, long beep, short beep, short beep, short beep short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, short beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep, long beep. Kirk looked around the bridge and noticed how clearly only Wallin had not heard the two extra short beeps. Two extra short beeps.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scotty! Where's my scan?!"

"Doin' it now, Captain. Two life forms, human and Vulcan. At least I think it is human, heat readings high for a human. Ready to transport on your word."

"Captain, that could be anything." Wallins started, "Until we know exactly what it is, "

"Scotty, McCoy and I are on our way. Transport as soon as you get a firm lock on them. Decontaminate as well in case the other is not human." He turned to go, paused and looked first at Sulu, "Sulu, you have the con."

"Yes, Sir.".

And then he looked at Wallin, "Officer Wallin will do silent monitoring."

"Want to tell me what I missed?" McCoy asked as they walked into the Transporter room.

"The letter 'i'. That message was KIRK ONE KIRK ONE meaning us. It was Spock letting us know. Speculation on the high heat reading."

"Apart from some humans having a natural higher body temperature than average there is fever, an infection of some kind with any number of causes from a simple infection or cold through," and he kept naming some obscure diseases even as they entered the Transporter Room but Kirk had not really been listening after he had heard infection as he was sure McCoy could take care of infections and that decontamination he knew Scotty would do would remove the possibility of something worse getting aboard. They reached the Transport Room just as two forms materialized prone on the platform and the decontamination field cleared.

"Good gawd, will you look at that! McCoy crouched down and looked at the way Spock was strapped down. "Made damned sure he did not injure himself further." There was the whirr of the scanner and Kirk crouched down and carefully Kirk reached out and placed his hand on the thin left shoulder of his Vulcan friend as McCoy nodded, "In a deep trance, Jim. If I'm not mistaken a healing one as they are the readings I get when he does that Vulcan mumbo-jumbo that works for him."

"Oh my gawd," there was no missing the shock and annoyance in McCoy's voice, "here's your infection, Captain. The cause of the higher temperature reading. Damned fool did something to his hand and, knowing him, ignored it to most likely take care of Spock and making sure they got home." There was the hiss of a hypo then McCoy said, "That'll help with the infection. Let's get them to Sickbay so I can thoroughly check them out. I want Jenkins in restraints."

Kirk looked at McCoy as they followed the medical team, "Restraints? A bit extreme isn't it, Bones?"

"No, not with him. Now you and that hobgoblins might think you are the worst patients on the ship when it comes to staying in Sickbay but he could give the two of you lessons. Too many times Scotty has brought him back to Sickbay after he did a runner. As soon as he thinks he is okay he finds a way to escape and get back to work. Restraints will work this time as even without seeing what he has done I can tell that he will need to be in for some time."

"And Spock?"

"Nothing serious, some bruising and cuts but the way Jenkins had him secured there was no risk of permanent damage from possible dislocations." As the two patients were placed on the beds MCoy looked at his Captain and friend, "Go back to the bridge, Jim. Tell the others that I will let you know as soon as I have examined them and no visitors for twenty-four hours."

When he walked back on the bridge he was aware of all the bridge crew looking at him and seeing Mister Scott standing by the command chair let him know the Engineer was willing to have stood in for him had he stayed with Spock in Sickbay. "Mister Spock and Officer Jenkins are both fine and Doctor McCoy said they would both be there for at least twenty-four hours with no visitors."

"Aye, then I'd best be getting back to me bairns if Jenkins is aboard. He'll nae stay in Sickbay that long and will want to be working."

"McCoy has him mn restraints."

"Ahhhh, Sir. Do ye really believe, with the lad's history and what he did getting Mister Spock home, that restraints will stop him now?"

For a moment Kirk looked at his Chief Engineer and saw the certainty in the man, the same certainty in Jenkins that he, himself, had in Spock. "No, I guess they would not stop him. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything, Scotty."

As Scotty was heading to the turbolift and Kirk was sitting down Wallin looked at Kirk, "Captain, you will, of course, thoroughly question both of them about the fluctuation in velocity recorded as there is no way the craft could have slowed and then accelerated as it did as all the information regarding the engines of such old craft indicate that it is impossible."

"Ah, lad. Ye had the two together who would have found a way. Mister Spock nae believes in the impossible till it is proved and Jenkins, well, you tell him something can nae be done and he will damn near die trying ta prove ye wrong if he sees it a challenge ta his thinking. Now I've worked with the lad for close to nine years and if there were a way to get even a drop more power out of the engines he would give an arm and leg to do so if it meant saving Mister Spock or another. He'd nae worry about himself but if another is a risk his reason is nae with him as he sees only his goal and nae a thing will stop him."

The Scotsman had noticed how Kirk had reacted to the statement about giving an arm and leg and when he looked at his Captain he saw the truth in the hazel eyes. "Scotty, it is his hand. McCoy will be working on it."

"He'll be alright, then. None better than McCoy. Ye'll let me know."

As he sat looking around his crew and out the main screen Kirk realized he had often heard Scotty speak about a Gary but had not bothered to find out more. He had been pleased that his Chief Engineer had a friend down in Engineering and had left it at that. He had heard from Spock about an officer who also suffered insatiable curiosity and had not followed up on it as Spock had said the officer was also most illogical in his reasoning and application. McCoy had spoken of an officer who would design temporary equipment he needed to treat a patient, but never really said who. Vaguely Kirk remembered when he took command that was mention of a highly qualified all-rounder officer that the Enterprise was lucky to have and had remembered it was Jenkins. The one thing he could not remember was ever really talking with the man. They had exchanged nods as they passed in the corridors but no real conversation. He had seen the man, known who he was, knew how the others thought him something different, special, and yet he had not stopped to even exchange a few words with the man. Slowly he shook his head. Of the four hundred officers on the ship he realized that Jenkins was the only one he had not really ever spoken with. All the other crew he had spoken with when they joined the ship but Jenkins was already on the ship. Most of the crew who had been under Captain Pike left when he did or shortly after and Kirk had made it a point to meet and greet all the new crew. He had not taken the time to get to know the what, ten at the most, regular officers who had stayed with the ship. Of those ten only Jenkins had stayed beyond the first three months.

Doctor McCoy slowly, methodically, removed all the bracing around his Vulcan friend and was pleased that his actions did not disrupt the healing trance. It was obvious that all those times Jenkins had been in Sickbay, all those times he had helped in so many ways, he had noticed things. Remembered things, and adapted them. Over the years if he needed something special of a patient he would ask Scotty for Jenkins or for both of them. He had enjoyed watching the two of them figure out what he needed and what would be best. There was an odd chemistry between them, a way of one finishing the other's sentence that was like the two halves of the mind only with Jenkins usually going on a totally different tangent to Scotty's. Often Scotty would ask the question and come up with a few answers but Jenkins always expanded on them or turned them back into questions for more answers. He knew there were those times when Jim Kirk had been in here, when he had been able to just save his life, and he and Scotty would have a few too many drinks to celebrate and somehow Jenkins would ensure they got to their quarters unseen by others and then would sit with Kirk till relieved only saying that McCoy knew he was there.

Satisfied by the readings of the fourth scan that Spock was going to be fine McCoy turned his attention to Jenkins and his hand. Four deep cuts and second degree burns. Nothing permanently damaged but clearly he had used the hand to grasp hot wires or placed it on extremely hot metal. With regeneration and treatment McCoy had no doubt that it would be functional in three weeks and fully functional in six weeks. He also knew he would have trouble getting Jenkins to keep appointments, although this time with Kirk and Spock involved and not just Scotty maybe, just maybe, he would have no way of avoiding them.

Dimly, on the outermost periphery of his conscious mind Spock was aware that he was on the Enterprise and in Sickbay. He would have much to discuss with Gary Jenkins. Although he had spoken several times with the man, had some fascinating debates with him on a wide range of topics, there was no denying that the man was a highly creative, imaginative, intelligent, and emotional human who seemed to view life as some sort of new experience where things had to be tried, sensually and intellectually explored, and where there were limitless possibilities and ways of thinking. What was it on the craft that he had said that was highly illogical? That the engine had bit him. That was not what would have happened as machinery does not have the. No. He stopped himself. This was Gary Jenkins he was thinking of discussing it with. This was a man who talked to machinery in a way only just slightly differently to how Montgomery Scott did, a man who kicked thing into place, who, who had known what to do to protect him from further injury, and who had got them home by skill and threatening an engine. He would, the Vulcan realized, be able to discuss if there were any connection between talking in anger to an innate piece of engineering and getting the results needed.

Without any other movement he partly opened his eyes and looked over at where Jenkins lay and saw McCoy treating the hand he had last seen heavily bandaged. Cuts and burns which had become infected. McCoy would be able to treat it. It would be a few weeks before he would have full used of it but Spock knew the skills of McCoy and the determination of Jenkins would see that he regained full use of it. Satisfied he closed his eyes. Jim would be on the bridge and if McCoy knew he was awake he would contact Jim and he would come down. They still had to get all the refugees to a new home, Jim would have reports to write. He would just rest for now.

What woke the Vulcan was McCoy's, angry and controlled, "Captain Kirk, to Sickbay **immediately**."


	6. Chapter 6

Then a voice he had heard, he paused, in the elementary physics laboratory. A young ensign with an egotistical manner who thought he knew it all because of his high ratings at the Academy and all the praise he had always received. An ensign he had requested be transferred to another ship that did not go into deep space until he learned to temper his ego with proven practical application in the field.

When Kirk heard the page he all but sprang to the turbolift only to slow when he realized that McCoy's tone had been wrong for it to be anything seriously wrong with either Spock or Jenkins. Not sure what to expect when he walked in he almost had to stifle a laugh when he saw Wallin sitting in a chair looking almost terrified as McCoy stood between him and the two patients. There was no mistaking the look on McCoy's face nor in his stance.

"What is the problem, Doctor McCoy?"

"This, this, this ensign came in **demanding** to know what my patients **might have said** and then informing me he intended to wait till Mister Spock woke as he had questions he had to ask regarding the velocity of the craft. Said he was off shift and could wait. as he had to know as soon as possible."

"Ensign?"

After looking at McCoy and McCoy nodding Wallin stood and looked at Kirk, "Sir, what the equipment recorded **is impossible**. It is therefore **imperative** to know exactly what happened on that craft. I would have reported to you as soon as I had all the facts and proof as to what caused the error as it is impossible."

"You were on the bridge when I said he was to have no visitors for twenty-four hours, **am I correct**?"

"Yes, Sir, but I would not be a visitor. I would be here fact-finding and not visiting."

Kirk looked at McCoy then back at Wallin, "I had not realized that apart from having an extensive knowledge of physics you also are **a linguist**."

"I am not a linguist, Sir. But** it is imperative that I know** what happened on the craft to cause the change in velocity. There is no way, no way it could have slowed as it did and then not only regain that velocity but actually exceed it. That is impossible and it is imperative that **I know what happened**."

Keeping his eyes closed was becoming a challenge to Spock as he listened. He could just imagine how Jim would be looking at the ensign and the ensign would not know that Jim was letting him get himself deeper into the verbal trap. Too many ensigns had made the error of not obeying Kirk when he told them not to go to Sickbay, especially when any of the senior crew was being cared for. Kirk mainly was addressing the no visitors message at the rest of the senior crew but expected all crew to follow orders.

"**What, exactly, is so imperative** that you would break an order?"

"I do not see how I am breaking an order, Sir. As I said, I am not visiting; I just came to find out what caused that reading that could not have occurred. It is impossible. They are the only ones who can tell me."

"That's what he kept telling me, Captain. He kept insisting he was not acting against orders as he was not visiting."

"Do neither of you understand how vital it is to know what made what is impossible seem possible? Do you not want to know? **Are you both so fixated in your positions that you two refuse to**,"

"**That is enough, ensign!**" slowly Spock sat up, Kirk quickly walked to his side to support him as he stood and took the two steps to the bed Jenkins was on. "Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy **know their positions** but** you clearly do not know yours**. If you heard the Captain relay Doctor McCoy's orders that there were to be no visitors for twenty-four and ignored it you are forgetting your place."

"But **I have to know** what caused the impossible to look possible. **There is no possible way** that that craft could have dropped so far down in velocity and then exceeded it within a forty-nine standard minute period. There just is no way."

Carefully Spock raised Jenkins's hand, "This is the way it was possible, ensign. This and the stubborn determination of this man" Gently Spock placed the hand back on the bed, briefly touching Jenkins's forehead, "I'm sorry." was more of a whisper than meant for the others. In the short time he had been holding Jenkins's arm Spock had felt the pain Jenkins was in and he was thankful for not only McCoy's expertise but also his almost paranoid care and protection of his patients.

"But what did he do? How was it done? There is no known way he could have done it. It is impossible. I have to know, **I must know**,"

"**All you need to know**, all you will know is what he decides to tell you,about how he did it. We should all leave and allow Doctor McCoy to care for him."

"But, but **I have to**,"

"All you have to do is go** immediately and directly** to your quarters and report to me on the bridge in twenty-four hours. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

While Wallin walked out Spock moved closer to the bed and looked down at Jenkins. Although many statements begged to be said McCoy had remained quiet, just watching Spock aware he was watching, actually studying him first as the Vulcan's doctor and then as his friend. He found he felt a little sad for the ensign as Spock was showing no mercy. At first he thought it could have been because of the young man ignoring an order but then realized it was that Vulcan's protective streak showing. He had seen how the Vulcan had looked at Jenkins before taking hold of his arm to show his hand. Clearly Spock knew what Jenkins had done for him, for them. As he looked at Kirk standing beside Spock he realized how close they had come this time to not having these moments again. "Okay, Jim, you can take Spock out of here and to his quarters if he thinks he is well enough to be out of bed here."

Spock looked down at Jenkins and then at McCoy,, seeing McCoy nod at him, "I'll let you know as soon as he is awake, Spock. I do not expect him to wake up for another four to six hours at the least. I know what it takes to keep him asleep and I was just about to give the hand another regen treatment when the non-visiting visitor arrived."

"Captain, what do you propose to do with Officer Wallins? Although there is no doubt that he has a very scientifically inclined mind he does not temper it with understanding and also appears to have an egoistic way of perceiving things. I have observed that his unfortunate manner and his what you Humans call hollier-than-thou attitude have made him most unpopular among the crew. I have had requests from more senior officers in the physics labs to not be on the same shifts as him."

Kirk let out a sigh, "Yes, I've had a few reports along those lines and am sure there is a solution that will work for all."

"I would suggest a change of location," McCoy started.

"That's **a very good suggestion**, Bones. In fact,"

"**Don't you even joke** about assigning him to Sickbay, Jim."

Kirk smiled as he looked at McCoy and then looked at Spock, "I had not thought of that, what do you think, Spock? Think he would fit in here?"

"I do not think he fits in **anywhere on this ship**, Captain. If I may make a suggestion they seem to almost** always seeking replacement crew in the labs on Starbase Twelve**. I am sure he would be of more use there than on starship and serving in such an advanced science facility as opposed to those on a starship would only improve the future prospects."

McCoy and Kirk exchanged glances, then worriedly McCoy spoke, "Don't you mean it would improve **his future prospects**?"

"No, Doctor, I mean it would improve the **future prospects of not only those on the Enterprise** who were finding working with him extremely discomforting and therefore perhaps not doing their best at their positions **but also for the ship as a whole** as the tension his unfortunate manner seems to radiate would be gone."

"Well, now we have that sorted you, Jim, best take Spock to his quarters where I want him to stay for one more shift and then he can go back onto full duty. I will keep Jenkins in here for a few more days till his hand has healed and is fully functional." Both Kirk and McCoy saw how Spock had glanced at where Jenkins lay, "He will regain** full use of his hand**, Spock." As Kirk and Spock started to leave the room McCoy shook his head as he looked over at Jenkins, "He might learn something this time."

Spock stopped at the door, turned, and looked at McCoy with a raised eyebrow, "And what might that be, Doctor?"

"That with bare hands you do not hold onto a hot wire."


End file.
